Szablon:MainPage/Wzorowe arty
Wzorowy artykuł mod15}} |0= Anog – postać występująca w Gothic 3 oraz Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów. Jest on jednym z buntowników oraz starszym bratem Inoga. Od dziecka to on sprawował pieczę nad bratem, troszczył się nim i opiekował. Przez spory okres czasu trenował swoją siłę i sztuki walki bojowej. Po wybuchu wojny razem z bratem przystąpili do rebelii i wspomagali buntowników oraz pomagali wyzwolonym niewolnikom. Jest przywódcą buntowników z lasu, nieopodal przełęczy do Nordmaru. On i jego ludzie zajęli cały las między Silden, a przełączą, pośrodku którego rozmieszczone jest małe obozowisko. Jest on otoczony dużą ochroną. W jego obozie stacjonuje sporo doświadczonych wojowników. Nieraz atakował orków z Silden, lecz miasto odpierało jego ataki. |1= Budowniczowie – prastara kultura, niegdyś zamieszkująca Jarkendar na wyspie Khorinis. Budowali oni świątynie, w których czcili Adanosa. W dawnych czasach cywilizacja Budowniczych była bardzo rozwinięta. Posiadali oni system kamieni teleportacji po całym Jarkendarze, strażnicy umarłych kontaktowali się z duchami przodków, kapłani głosili słowa Adanosa, a uczeni jego mądrość, uzdrowiciele opiekowali się chorymi, a wojownicy walczyli i bronili swojego kraju. Jedną z wojen prowadzonych przez armię Jarkendaru była próba zajęcia Argaanii. Wojska Budowniczych były liczne, lecz Setarrif dzielnie się broniło. Dowódcy Kasty Wojowników popełnili wówczas błąd - sprzymierzyli się z demonami. Choć bestie świetnie sprawiały się w bitwie, to król Ethorn I zdołał je wygnać z pomocą czterech artefaktów Bogini. |2= Gildia Złodziei – tajna organizacja złodziejska, której siedziba znajduje się w kanałach pod miastem Khorinis. Aby Bezimienny mógł się do nich dostać, musi odebrać klucz do kanałów od Attili. Może go otrzymać lub odebrać siłą. To, czy go otrzyma, czy odbierze siłą, zależy od jego kroków, a mianowicie od jego postępowania względem członków Gildii poza kanałami. Rengaru ukradł pieniądze kupcowi Jorze. Bohater może go wsadzić za kratki lub puścić wolno. Nagur wysyła bohatera, by zastąpił zabitego przez niego posłańca kupca Baltrama, przechwycił przeznaczoną dla handlarza przesyłkę i dostarczył ją do Nagura. Bezimienny może wydać mordercę strażnikom lub przechwycić przesyłkę i dostarczyć Nagurowi. |3= Gniew Innosa – potężny oręż występujący we wszystkich częściach sagi Gothic, najprawdopodobniej zesłany ludziom przez Innosa. W pierwszej części właścicielem tego miecza jest Gomez. Oręż jest dwuręczny i zadaje 110 punktów obrażeń, co czyni go drugą najlepszą bronią wewnątrz bariery. Posiada podwójny jelec, małą głowicę i proste ostrze. Niestety, Bezimienny może zdobyć go dopiero w piątym lub szóstym rozdziale, po zabiciu magnata, przez co nie ma z niego zbyt dużego pożytku. W drugiej części jest to błogosławiony oręż paladynów. Tym razem Gniew Innosa jest jednoręczny, zadaje 80 obrażeń i wymaga tylko 40 punktów siły. |4= Harg – ork, występujący w Arcania: Gothic 4. To jeden ze sługusów Erhaga. Lord Gawaan nazywa go Rzeźnikiem, prawdopodobnie ze względu na jego brutalną naturę. Na wyspę Argaan przybył wraz z Thorusem i jego oddziałem. Jednak podczas ich pobytu w gospodzie pod Rozdartą Dziewicą, Erhag zbuntował się i postanowił wyruszyć w góry. Harg był jednym z pięciu orków, którzy za nim podążyli. Zielonoskórzy szybko zdobyli władzę nad miejscowymi, srebrowodzkimi orkami zabijając ich dotychczasowego władcę - Morrigha, po czym dowództwo objął Erhag, tym samym wypędzając prawowitego następcę i syna Morrigha, orka o imieniu Irrigh. |5= Lee – jedna z głównych postaci występujących w każdej części serii Gothic. Jest rozważny i opanowany, szanowany wśród poddanych i bardzo charyzmatyczny. Mistrzowsko włada bronią dwuręczną, a jego ulubionym orężem są topory obusieczne oraz ciężkie miecze. Jest też dobrym znajomym Bezimiennego. Lee był dawniej jednym z najwybitniejszych generałów w królestwie Myrtany oraz prawą ręka króla Rhobara II. Największym jego sukcesem było pokonanie generała Lukkora, przywódcy Varantu, wywabiając go z pustyni na bagna, gdzie zwinni żołnierze Lee szybko poradzili sobie z ciężką piechotą Lukkora. Stał się jednym z pierwszych bohaterów Myrtany i to dzięki niemu Varant został dołączony do królestwa. |6= Lobart – farmer, występujący w Gothic II oraz Gothic II: Noc Kruka. Jest właścicielem małej farmy, znajdującej się blisko miasta portowego Khorinis. Jest bardzo niezadowolony z powodu narastającego konfliktu między królem Rhobarem II a farmerami Onara i podczas pierwszego spotkania z Bezimiennym pyta wprost o to, po której stronie opowiada się bohater. On sam z powodu miejsca zamieszkania, nie ma jakiegokolwiek wyboru. Gdyby opowiedział się za królem, strażnicy rozkradliby jego majątek. Może sprzedać Bezimiennemu ubranie robocze, dzięki któremu zostanie on wpuszczony do miasta. Cena zależy od tego, w jakim stopniu bohater przysłużył się Lobartowi, wykonując drobne prace na jego farmie. |7= Miecz – broń występująca w Gothic II, Gothic II: Noc Kruka oraz Gothic 3. Jest to bardzo pospolity, zwykły miecz. Posiada kosz stylizowany na rapier oraz krótką i wąską głownię, służy raczej do pchnięć i sztychów niż cięć. Zazwyczaj używana jest przez obywateli miasta Khorinis, lecz dzierży go także wielu bandytów. Do walki używa go np. Regis. Jeden egzemplarz tego oręża znajduje się w latarni morskiej Jacka. Jego wartość wynosi dziesięć sztuk złota, lecz przy sprzedaży spada do trzech sztuk złota. W Gothic 3 części jest tylko jeden rodzaj tego miecza. Jest on jednoręczny i nieodznaczający się niczym specjalnym. |8= Myrtana – centralna kraina kontynentu, w której rozgrywa się akcja Gothic 3, a także Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów. Większość prowincji kontynentu wchodzi w skład Królestwa Myrtany. Historia wojny w Myrtanie: sroga zima zmusiła orków do wyruszenia na południe, gdzie cieplejsze krainy zamieszkiwali ludzie. Zielonoskórzy najpierw zaatakowali znajdujący się najbliżej Królestwa Orków śnieżny Nordmar, gdzie barbarzyńcy dzielnie, choć bezskutecznie, stawiali opór najeźdźcom. Gdy kraina znalazła się pod władaniem orków, ci zaatakowali Myrtanę - zieloną krainę, pełną łąk, pastwisk, lasów i jezior. Niespodziewający się ataku z północy Myrtańczycy zostali przez znacznie silniejszych orków zdziesiątkowani. Inni próbowali ratować swe życie, dołączając do okupanta jako najemnicy. |9= Przebudzenie Śniącego – ostatnie zadanie występujące w pierwszej części Gothic. Po przejściu ostatniej bramy Bezimienny spotyka Xardasa. Nekromanta użył całej swej mocy, by dostać się do świątyni. Przekazuje najnowsze wieści - udało mu się dowiedzieć, że niedługo odbędzie się przebudzenie Śniącego, przygotowywane przez Szalonego Cor Kaloma i jego popleczników. Informuje też, że zdołał rozszyfrować zapiski orków związane z sercami szamanów - dopóki umieszczone są w kapliczkach, Śniący pozostaje na świecie. O ile otwarcie kapliczki nie stanowi problemu, serca mogą przebić jedynie sztylety szamanów. Xardas każe Bezimiennemu się spieszyć, następnie zostaje uśpiony. |10= Skip – pirat, występujący w Gothic II: Noc Kruka. Mieszka w obozie piratów w Jarkendarze. Jako jedyny z piratów posiada łuk. W Khorinis, Bezimienny spotyka go niedaleko przystani, na ukrytej plaży w Khorinis. Handluje tam białym rumem, który przywiózł z Jarkendaru dla kupca Baltrama, wymienia alkohol na prowiant dla swojej załogi. Może udzielić informacji na temat miejsca pobytu Dextera bądź zaznaczyć na mapie położenie obozu, jeśli bohater posiada mapę terenów Khorinis. W Jarkendarze, Bezimienny spotyka go w już w obozie piratów. Skip może pomóc bohaterowi w zadaniu zleconym przez Grega polegającym na oczyszczeniu kanionu z brzytwiaków. |11= Stonnos – postać, występująca w modyfikacji The Returning. Jest to główny i jedyny Opiekun Skały, a jednocześnie przywódca Opiekunów – Pan Vakhanu. Pierwszy raz Bezimienny słyszy o nim od Dagotha, gdy ten opowiada mu historię powstania świata. Dowiaduje się wówczas, że będzie się z nim mógł spotkać dopiero po wykonaniu zadań wszystkich Opiekunów. Gdy zakończy zadanie Wakona, ten poinformuje go, żeby szukał Opiekuna Skały w miejscu, które uosabia jego żywioł. Miejscem, o którym mówił Wakon, okazuje się być słoneczny krąg. Tam Stonnos ukazuje się bohaterowi z już przygotowanym Testem Wiary. Ma on polegać na znalezieniu i przyniesieniu do kręgu czterech sfer żywiołów. |12= Tippler – myśliwy, występujący jedynie w Gothic 3. Jest gorzelnikiem, mieszka w swojej chacie, położonej w lesie koło Faring. Od rana do wieczora naprawia swoją rozlatującą się chatę, nocą przesiaduje na ławce paląc Czarnego Rhobara lub popijając swój ulubiony trunek. Kiedy nie zajmuje się polowaniem, produkuje nordmarską starkę, ale jak mówi Flint, właściciel gospody w Faring – Tippler wypija wszystko sam. Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Bezimiennego, pyta go czy się zgubił. Częstuje bohatera wódą, która według niego Przepala przełyk szybciej niż pierd zębacza. Mówi że poluje, ale w ruinach, w których ma bazę, osiedliły się gobliny. |13= Wulfgar – postać występująca w Gothic II oraz Gothic II: Noc Kruka. Jest to jeden ze strażników miejskich przebywających w mieście Khorinis. Za dnia, z rozkazu paladynów trenuje innych strażników oraz obywateli miasta w walce bronią jednoręczną i dwuręczną na placu w koszarach. W nocy najczęściej gawędzi z Lordem Andre, zaś rano samotnie trenuje walkę. Może nauczyć Bezimiennego do sześćdziesięciu procentów w posługiwaniu się bronią białą, o ile bohater nie należy do najemników. Jeżeli bohater przyjdzie do niego rano około godziny szóstej, zostanie pochwalony i otrzyma dwa procenty do do walki bronią jednoręczną na stałe. |14= Xesha – demonica, występująca w Arcania: Gothic 4. Jest ona wielką arcykapłanką Ahn'Bael. Xesha i inne Ahn'Bael, tak jak Ahn'Nosiri służyły Bogini. Dochodziło między nimi do konfliktów, które ostatecznie doprowadziły do bitwy w centralnej części świątyni ich pani. Ahn'Bael poniosły ogromne straty, ich arcykapłanka została uwięziona w wielkiej bryle lodu, zaś jeszcze większe straty poniosły Ahn'Nosiri, gdyż jedyną kapłanką, która przeżyła walkę była Selena. Obszar bitwy został nazwany miejscem spoczynku Xeshy. Xesha jest jedyną wyróżniającą się Ahn'Bael. Tak jak swoje siostry podobna jest do niebieskiej harpii z tą różnicą, że posiada duże ciemnopurpurowe skrzydła oraz czerwone, demoniczne oczy. }} — więcej • zgłoś